


Don't Forget About Me

by Icanloveyoumorethanthis



Series: Doyu *^* [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Doyu, Fluff, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Light Angst, M/M, rabbit god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 14:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18181523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icanloveyoumorethanthis/pseuds/Icanloveyoumorethanthis
Summary: Yuta never thought that when he brought an injured bunny back home it would turn out into a boy who’ll mess up with his life…





	Don't Forget About Me

Yuta eyes were feeling heavy. Which was extremely dangerous. He was driving back to the city after attending a meeting in the prefecture, even though he was just an employ and he wasn’t head of sales yet. Still, his boss liked to make him do the jobs outside the office. And here he was, driving back in the middle of the night after hours of working. The road was empty by this time of the night, but there were vehicles and building equipment all along the high way, as they were widening the road, cutting down the trees all around.

Yuta didn’t know how many hours he had been driving. Or if he had fallen asleep behind the wheel. But, suddenly, he heard a loud noise and the car started shaking. Yuta stopped the car in panic. It took him a few minutes to set his heart back to its regular pace.  He then jumped out of the vehicle, fearing the worst. He must have indeed fallen asleep and he had hit someone or something. It was obvious that he hadn’t collided with another car. But in the middle of the road, there was a black figure. Fear took him over, but he turned the flashlight of his cellphone on and he approached it. As he was getting closer, the figure was getting smaller, till the form of a bunny lying on the cold street appeared.

Yuta quickly picked it up, carefully examining his body. The small animal was unconscious, but it was breathing. However, there was no blood neither were injuries on his body. Still, Yuta decided to take it to a vet. He took out the box with the flyers he had on the back seat and emptied it, filling it with an old sweater he had forgotten there from a picnic years ago, and then he laid the bunny on it, closing the lid, but making sure that there were some holes around it, so the animal could breathe.

Yuta was so shocked by his experience, that he was numb as he was driving. He reached the city after midnight. He knew that there was a pet clinic in his neighborhood, but by the time he parked his car, it was closed. Yuta desperately googled for a clinic that was still open. But, the only one was on the other side of the city. Yuta opened the lead and looked at the bunny which was still sleeping.

“I’m sorry, buddy. You have to wait till morning,” he murmured and carried the box up to his apartment.

Yuta left a bowl of water in the box and he dropped on his bed, immediately falling asleep.

He woke up next morning, by the light showering from the window above his bed. He thanked his good luck that he didn’t overslept and he still had some time to take a bath and to take the bunny to a vet, before going to his office.

After allowing the hot water to drip down his body, he felt immediately more relaxed and confident to start his day and face his annoying boss once again.

Yuta grabbed a towel and tied it around his waist, as he lazily picked the only clean shirt he had left and matched it with one of his many identical ties that he’s mom had picked up for him, those ones that everyone in the office wore as well. He was on his way to fish some socks from the drawer, when he heard a loud noise, like something was smashed on the floor, coming from the kitchen. Yuta immediately grabbed the heaviest object he found near him, that happened to be trophy from a soccer competition he had entered when he was ten and had somehow moved in with him when he got his place in the big city, and advanced to face the source of the noise.

He walked smoothly, hoping that it was just a plate he had misplaced and had decided that it was time to finally let go and free fall to his kitchen cold floor. However, the annoying noise continued, remind Yuta of scratching and crunching. Was it that the rabbit had gotten out of the box? Yuta glanced at the door, where he had left the box last night, and sure enough it was destroyed and ripped in pieces. Yuta was surprised. The bunny didn’t look that big to be able to do that much damage, but it was a relief as well that it was alive and well enough to go around messing with his things.

Yuta put down the trophy, convinced now that there was no thief, but rather, a very upset wild animal in his kitchen. But Yuta wasn’t prepared to come face to face not with a rabbit but with a tall, slender boy, who was stuffing himself with the whole continent of Yuta’s fridge.

Yuta’s first reaction was to scream. Which resulted to having the boy scream as well, and to the screaming continuing until Yuta backed up and found the trophy again, putting it in between him and the intruder.

“Who are you and what do you want? Just so you know, I have already called the police and they are on their way here,” Yuta lied. He had never come across a situation like that and he didn’t know how to react, other than what he had seen in movies.

“The question is who are you!” the boy snapped back, looking more relaxed now, as he helped himself with an apple.

“I’m the owner of this house! This is my house!” Yuta just yelled, feeling frustrated, as the man looked more at home than he was.

“Okay, glad we shorted that out.”

“Excuse me! You do realize that you are the one who is intruding.”

“Me? You brought me here!”

“What?” Yuta was starting to realize that maybe he was dealing with a crazy person and it didn’t help that he was only wearing a bath towel.

“And, as a matter of fact, you ran me over! And you kidnapped me!” the boy started shouting, like he was coming to the realization of what had supposedly happened.

“No, I didn’t,” Yuta laughed. He did that when he was nervous and angry, a habit that he hated. “Unless you are a rabbit.”

The boy looked at him sideways and continued eating, as if he was waiting for him to connect the dots. But, seeing that Yuta was lost and getting even more frustrated with the boy’s attitude, he added, “Well, the rabbit form is my best, but I couldn’t reach the cold box. By the way, I borrowed some of your, assuming, clothes, although I am not sure how to wear those. Don’t you own a kimono?”

Yuta’s jaw dropped. He looked at the boy, confirming that he was wearing his jump suit pants and a t shirt, which he was wearing backwards.

“Right, um…let me make a call, okay?” Yuta kept his eyes fixed on the man as he tried to locate his cell phone. He decided to not argue with him, as he might be dangerous after all.

“Actually, before doing that, you need to prepare my bath. My back is killing me after you hit me with that thing.”

“You want me to …?”

“B-A-T-H! What, is it too much to ask, after this!” he turned around and flashed his back at Yuta. The later looked in shock. The boy’s back was drawn with too nasty red thick lines, that looked like tier marks. What was this? Was this some kind of joke? Or…

“Yukai! You are a Yukai!”

“Ignorant mortal! Calling me a lowly Yukai! I should have you turned into a rock for your impudence.”

“Look, I don’t really believe or know much about gods and stuff, so I don’t really what you are, but you can’t stay here!”

“Why not?”

“Because…because this is my house! And you are a magical creature, I guess, of the woods and you have to return to your natural environment.”

“I am more than willing to leave this dirty hole and go back to my woods, but, you own me, remember? You hit me! I am injured because of you and you have to take care of me until I am well again.”

“No way I’m doing that!”

“Are you declining taking care of your dept?”

“I can pray to you or something? But, having you living here….” Just then the windows started shuttering and the whole room started shacking violently. Yuta panicked, tried to sneak himself under the table, as he was taught to do when earthquakes occur, but he saw the boy’s face and he just froze. Because the boy’s innocent, geeky face, with bright eyes and high cheekbones, had transformed into a black storm, his eyes opal and his skin blue. Fear took him over, as he started realizing that the boy was indeed a magical creature, dangerous and powerful.

“I am sorry!” Yuta screamed. “I am really sorry for insulting you! I will gladly take care of you!”

Immediately the shaking stopped and the boy’s face turned back into normal, as if nothing had even happened.

“Good, now that we are on the same page, start with preparing my bath and then take care of the food.”

Yuta leaned on the wall, trying to get his breathing back to normal. He had to get a grip of himself and start planning of what he was going to do from now on. So, he had hit a god’s guardian or something and he had now to take care of him. That might take some weeks, in which case, he had to find a futon or something to make his longing and probably clean up a bit as well. But, before all that, he had to set some rules, as the creature was being a bit bossy, and he was going to be late for work.

“Listen, umm… how can I call you?”

“I am deeply offended that you can not even recognize me! But, I don’t expect too much from a man who dresses with only a small piece of cloth. So, just so you know, I’m the great…I am….”

“You don’t have a name?”

“Of course I have a name. Who do you think I am?”

“Then, you can’t remember it?”

“I know who I am! I’m…” the boy frowned, deep in thought and the room started gently shaking again.

“Maybe you have amnesia!”

“What?”

“Amnesia. You know, you temporary forgot due to the accident,” Yuta franticly spitted, fearing to experience the boy’s wrath again. “It happens,” he added, as he saw the doubt in his eyes.

“So, you not only caused me pain, but memory loss as well!”

“And I’m sorry, but I have to call you something until then. How about….” Yuta glanced over the old papers that he was meaning to recycle at some points. With big black letters, the articles title was announcing the new app that a man had created.

“Do…Doyoung?”

“Do I look like a Doyoung?”

“Yes, yes you are. It’s a…royal name.”

“Then Doyoung it is,” the boy said satisfied.

“Okay, Doyoung, I have to go to work, so…”

“Wait! You work? Are you a slave?”

“No, I’m an office worker.”

“What is that? I have never heard of that.”

“It’s a…anyway, I can’t be late.”

“Your master will not have it, I understand. But, fear not! You will say that you are treating me!”

“But…we don’t know your name yet. He will not believe me.”

“I can come with you.”

“You are injured. You can’t travel,” Yuta was getting impatient. He couldn’t have Doyoung going around in the city causing earthquakes.

“And I have to make money in order to take good care of you.”

“That is correct. Okay, you have my permission to go!”

“Thank you. Can I go and dress up too?”

Doyoung gestured with his hand dramatically and Yuta rushed to his closet, putting on the clothes he had picked.

“So, here is the bathroom, and you can use it for your…bathing…and you can eat what was left from the fridge as well. I will bring food when I’m back, okay?” Yuta grabbed his keys and his bag.

“What? You can’t leave me like…”

“You are a great powerful um… god, and you can handle everything!” Yuta yelled, as he was putting on his shoes and running out of the door before he could hear Doyoung’s reaction.

Sure enough, his boss was angry again. He was not satisfied with the results of the meeting and he was yelling to anyone who happened to be in the office. So, Yuta had to stay longer and to go and pick up some groceries for Doyoung. By the time he arrived home, it was already ten o clock.

“Doyoung? Are you in?” Yuta called, as he dragged his shopping bags in, only to find a chaos. The fridge was open, and empty, his clothes on the floor along with the rubbish from the bin, kitchen utensils in the bathroom’s sink and his bedroom lamp on the bed, where the boy was looking at it curiously.

“What happened?”

“Good, you’re back! I’m hungry!” Doyoung jumped up and aimed for the bags, which Yuta got out of his reach just in time.

“What have you done? Why is my house like this?”

“I was trying to figure things out, as you said.”

“That…I can’t believe that someone could actually turn a house like this in a day!”

“It wasn’t my fault. Everything you own is off! Your bathroom isn’t a bathroom at all! And that cold box…”

“Cold box? The fridge?”

“And the fire in the sphere!”

“The lights? Doyoung…have you ever left the forest?”

“I have!”

“When?”

“…I … well, I have!”

Yuta wanted to scream. This creature not only had turned his world upside down, but he also lived in the past century.

But he couldn’t despair, not yet. So, he pulled up his sleeves and started cleaning up. Doyoung followed him around, complaining about everything, but eventually, and way past midnight, he had everything back in their place and dinner ready.

“Thankfully, it’s Sunday tomorrow. We’ll get a good night sleep and first thing in the morning, I’m teaching you how to live!”

“You! A lowly human teaching _me_?  You are way over your…”

“You want to eat or not?”

Doyoung stayed quiet while they finished their dinner. He actually seemed as exhausted as Yuta. However, he started complaining again when it came down to their sleeping arrangements.

“I will not sleep on the floor!”

“It’s not on the floor, it’s a futon.”

“Then you can sleep on it.”

“It’s my bed.”

“You are a mortal!”

“And you a guest. Look, I’m not going to argue with you all night. I cleaned up your mess, I fed you and made your bed. Now, let me sleep on my bed!”

Yuta started really hating his boss. He was the one after all, who made him go to that lengthy meeting and if he hadn’t, he wouldn’t have been forced to drive back home so late in the night and thus he wouldn’t have hit that rabbit that now had turned into a man and wouldn’t move out of his bed.

Doyoung turned out to be more challenging than Yuta thought. After their first encounter, he believed that, as he was a magical creature, powerful enough to turn his house upside down, he would be a quick learner. However, the boy was actually unbearable.  He didn’t want to cooperate, nor to admit that he was wrong and outdated.

“I said, this is a phone. You use it to…”

“Yes. I know. I’m not stupid. You said it five times already!”

“But you don’t seem to get it.”

“How so?”

“Well, for starters, you are biting it!”

“Obviously. How am I supposed to…”

“Just, stop biting it! And let me teach you how it works.”

“You are the worst teacher, lowery mortal!”

“You are the worst student, Doyoung-sama.”

By night, he believed that he had finally taught him some basic skills for survival in the modern era. But, still, Doyoung wouldn’t let go of his deep belief that he just needed a kimono.

“No one is wearing them, expect for holidays and special occasions.”

“I’m not just anyone! And I always wore one when I turned human,” Doyoung whined.

“Sure, whatever you say,” Yuta gave up, picturing his quiet life when the bunny would leave him for his forest.

“Right, so, you must promise me that you will never, not even think about it never, leave this house!” Yuta said, as he wore his coat, getting ready for work.

“First of all, you call this a house?”

“Doyoung, I’m serious. The thing that hit you that night, it’s all over the place. Things are not like you knew.”

“You told me a hundred times already! But I’m not a human. I can handle everything, so do not dare look down on me!” Doyoung said, firmly stamping his foot down. Doyoung had the bad habit to be really stubborn. Annoyingly stubborn and strong willed.

“In any case, do stay in and try not to bring the house down while I’m gone.”

“You still call this a house?” Doyoung called after him, but Yuta decided to ignore him. He had made up his mind to ignore many things that Doyoung did and said. Truth was, as Yuta was thinking while taking the train to work, Doyoung had brought his world upside down. Yuta was living a very convenient and peaceful life while he was alone. He had his routine and he was happy with it. However, Doyoung was needy like a kid and annoying like a little brother. And Yuta started fearing that he will never leave. What if he was lying and he was taking advantage of Yuta’s fear over his weird abilities? Yuta didn’t want to even think about the possibility of having to put up with him for the rest of his life.

“I do love local history…” the new employee of his office was explaining to one of his co workers. “I have studying Japanese culture and religion in college.”

“So, is there any local myth or god?” the guy at the station next to Yuta’s asked.

“Well, since there is a forest in the area, there are many forest spirits.”

 _And one of them is living with me_ , Yuta snored to himself.

“There are many legends about nine tailed foxes bewitching villagers,” the rookie continued. “But most of the stories are forgotten. There is actually an interesting theory from the north. They say that as we forget about the local gods, they too forget that they are gods.”

“And so? They turn into humans?” asked the guy next to Yuta.

“No, they just wonder around confused and with no memory. Gods are gods. But, they do say that they can turn into humans, only and if their shrines are destroyed. If they lose their home, they lose any connection to the realm of the gods.”

“Wait, so if, say, a god has lost his memory, it’s because they lost their believers?” Yuta asked, but the new guy didn’t have a chance to reply, as their boss returned from his coffee break and glanced angrily at them.

Yuta wanted to ask more, as he started realizing that Doyoung’s amnesia wasn’t caused by the accident. But the new co worker was busy, as everyone seemed to lay their extra work on him. So, Yuta headed straight to the nearby library during his lunch break and asked for books about local legends and gods. There weren’t many books, but, after reading three or four and with no luck, he found a passage about a god living in the forest nearby.

“The god of the forest gives luck and good fortune to his people. He has the form of a white rabbit and he enjoys living in the forest and spending his time peacefully. That’s why his shrine is located in the middle of the forest.

The Emperor has visited the shrine, as he was traveling to the local hot springs. He prayed for the empress to grace him with a son, as they were suffering from a curse and they didn’t have a child even though they have been married for fifty moons. 

But, on his way back, the emperor lost his men and he was left in the forest, alone, with no horses and no company. As he was wondering, trying to find a path, he saw a rabbit in an opening. The Emperor took out his arrow and bow to kill it, as his fur was white like silk, but the rabbit turned into a warrior man. The Emperor fell on his knees, pleading for forgiveness, and the man, being the god of luck, heard his plead and told him that he had to go straight back to his palace and to be there before the first full moon of the year. The emperor obeyed. He changed his course and didn’t go to the hot springs. And months later, he was blessed with a son. The rabbit god had heard his wish. And the Emperor declared that his clan was forever servants of the god.”

There was a map with the location of the shrine. It was hand drawn and old, so Yuta had to take out his phone and google a map of the area and make the comparisons. But he couldn’t detect the shrine, as now the forest was ripped in half by the main road. And then Yuta realized that the shrine should have been where the road extensions were taking place. Was it possible that they destroyed Doyoung’s shrine while working on the road?

Yuta didn’t tell Doyoung about it. He didn’t want to upset him and he wanted to research more about rabbit sama. He didn’t find much though. There were only stories about the Emperor, old ones, written only during the period of the reign of the Emperor. Only few of them talked about the mysterious rabbit. But, they were less and less about the area and less and less about the god. Sure enough he had been forgotten over the years, as the big city aroused and more gods had been discovered and worshiped.

Finally, when Sunday finally came, Yuta told Doyoung about his theory.

“So, I am a god! I knew it!” Doyoung smiled, looking truly happy.

“Yes. And we need to find your shrine.”

“And what will happen if we do?”

“Maybe if we rebuilt it, then you will get your memory back,” Yuta said.

“Do you think so? Then humans will have the way to communicate with me and I will have a home and finally leave this hole.”

“Well, let’s find it first…” Yuta replied, ignoring Doyoung’s insult.

They drove for a few hours, after Yuta finally managed to convinced Doyoung to stay calm and that he wasn’t going to kill him or anything.

“No wonder I was so deeply damaged! This thing is dangerous!” he kept murmuring.

“People have been driving cars for centuries now. And I’m a very careful driver!” Yuta complained.

“I doubt I can trust you, but anyway…”

“Why? I have been nothing but a great host these days!”

“Great? Let me be the judge of that.”

“What have I done so horribly wrong then?”

“Part from…”

“Part from hitting you, though, who can tell me that you weren’t the one who ran in front of my car in the first place?”

“I did not! And, in any case, you are grumpy and rude and you always criticize me and think that you know everything and you clearly don’t like me, so you are always angry with me,” Doyoung complained.

“Me?! I did never…”

“Yes, you did and you do.”

“You are wrong,” Yuta said and he thought about how much he complained about Doyoung. Did he really not like him?

Doyoung didn’t say anything after that. He kept looking outside the window, as they entered the forest. Yuta couldn’t tell what the boy was thinking, but that quietness worried him. Knowing Doyoung, the loud, bossy man who brought his life upside down, it was not usual for him to be that calm.

“Are you okay? Did you remember anything?”

“I…I remember these woods, and yet, I feel like I don’t.”

“This part of the road is new. Maybe you recall the old part of the forest.”

“Maybe… But if they have built over my shrine, how can we restore it?”

“Built it somewhere else? We can pick a better, more…um… visible spot. In that way, more people will start coming and leave offerings.”

“And I’ll be the great god I once was!” Doyoung’s spirit picked up, sounding almost like he’s usual self.

“So, you remembered?”

“Not really. But, I know that I’m a god. And the sooner you build my shrine, the better!”

“Why me? It’s your shrine!” Yuta complained.

“You want me out of your house. And, as for the moment, you are my only worshiper and you have to care for your god!”

“How can I opt out of that?”

“You can’t. If no one remembers me, than I will probably disappear. Or become a yukai,” Doyoung said matter of fact.

Yuta didn’t answer. In the past, he would have made up that that option wouldn’t have been that bad. But now he couldn’t wish for Doyoung to disappear, even if he was a supernatural creature.

“You know what, we need all the help we can get,” Yuta said. “Let’s go to the nearest shrine and ask the monks there if they know what we have to do in these situations.”

Doyoung sighted.

“What?”

“You’re going to do that? Just like that? No complains, no objections?”

“I don’t really have a choice, now, do I?”

“One might have said that you actually like me.”

“Don’t be ridiculous!”

“I’m just saying…”

Against Yuta’s better judgment, he smiled. Did he really like Doyoung?

Soon, they parked outside a popular shrine. There were still visitors and tourists coming and going, climbing the stairs to the small temple on the top of the hill. Yuta and Doyoung joined them. The cold air cheered Doyoung up and he even smiled, as he observed the passer bys and made small comments on them to Yuta. Yuta smiled. It was the first time he wasn’t criticizing him and it felt different.

They finally reached the top and Yuta found a monk sweeping the leaves.

“Can we ask you a question?” Yuta asked politely. The monk looked up to him and smiled. But when he spotted Doyoung, his features changed and he got more reserved.

“Do you recognize him?” Yuta asked, quieter this time, so no one would listen to their conversation. Was it possible that the monk could tell that the boy was a god?

“You possess heavenly power in you,” the monk responded, never taking his eyes off Doyoung.

“That is correct,” Doyoung answered, suddenly getting more confident, when moments later he was hiding behind Yuta like a shy kid.

“But it’s fading,” the monk added.

“Yes, that’s why we are here. You see, he can’t remember who he is. We guessed that it is because his shrine was taken down by the new road.”

“That is bad. A god without a shrine is easier forgotten. But that happens often with lessen gods.”

“Can we do anything about it?” Yuta asked quickly before Doyoung had time to react to the lessen god comment.

“You can build a shrine, but since you can’t remember who you are, you can’t offer people anything to pray upon,” the monk said.

“I have still a devotee!” Doyoung protested.

“I’m not your devotee!” Yuta cried. “And, in any case, I’ve found this research on old gods and it said about the god of luck who used to be worshiped in the forest. He had the form of a bunny and the truth is, that when we met he was in that form.”

“Have you turned into a bunny since then?”

“No,” Doyoung and Yuta said in unison.

“Your powers are fading along with your memory,” the monk shook his head sadly.

“Is he turning into a yukai?” Yuta asked scared.

“He would still have powers if he did,” the monk said a little annoyed that Yuta had uttered that horrible creatures’ name so close to their holly ground.

“Then what?” Doyoung asked impatiently.

“With only one remembering you, you are turning into a human. It’s like a butterfly. You are still the same, but your container is different. A new circle of life.”

“So, we can’t do anything to keep him a god?”

“I don’t know much about it. But, as it seems, the only thing you can do now is stay close to him so he will properly move into being human.”

They thanked the monk and left. Doyoung kept a sad face, staying quiet all the way back. Yuta didn’t pressure him. He understood that it might have been a shock to realize that he wasn’t a god anymore, even though he didn’t really remember being one. But he couldn’t help being really worried for him. Even though he was annoying and too full of himself, he had grown really close to him and it saddened him that he was that sad. He didn’t even eat anything that night. He just went straight to bed and didn’t seem to move from the corner that he lay when Yuta went to check on him.

The next morning was the same. He didn’t even get out of bed to ask for breakfast. Yuta cooked it for him anyway.

“I’m leaving your breakfast on the table. You must eat something even if you don’t feel like it,” he said from the door, not wanting to bother him by intruding his space. Doyoung didn’t reply. For a moment Yuta feared for the worse.

“I have to go to work, but I’ll try to come back earlier than usual. So, take your time, okay? And don’t worry, you can stay with me for as long as you want. I’m your worshiper after all,” Yuta added, in an attempt to cheer him. However, the boy didn’t seem to react to any of it.

That day, Yuta was really anxious. His mind kept straying to Doyoung and he was worried out of his mind about him. He finally got off work and he rushed back home. He needed to check on him. He was afraid that he might have made a mistake leaving him alone in a moment like that.

Yuta stormed into the house, looking franticly around for Doyoung. But the boy was nowhere to be seen. Yuta panicked. Had he wondered off again and lost his way back? But there was a note on the table, left for him.

“My injuries are all healed, so there is no point at me staying with you any longer. Since I’m not a god, you are not obligated to look after me. So, I’m releasing you of your duties. Now we are equals, so, I guess thank you. I had a really good time with you. You can say, you are my favorite person.

Please, don’t forget me.”

Tears ran loose on Yuta’s cheeks. What had he done? He grabbed his coat and he ran out on the streets. He went to all the places he and Doyoung had been, when he was trying to teach him how to be a contemporary human. He went to all the places he imagined the boy might have ended up after wondering the streets all by himself. Alone. Depressed. Cold. Alone.

It was dawn, when Yuta’s feet gave up. He keeled next to the river, defeated. The few passer bys didn’t really pay attention to him. He had lost him. Forever. Yuta felt like a part of him was ripped off him and thrown away, out of reach. Why did he have to leave him? Why hadn’t he stayed with him? Why hadn’t he said what he really felt?

Yuta gathered his strength and got up. Near to the river there was a bridge where homeless people used to sleep under. Was it possible … ?

Yuta’s spirit picked up as he climbed the stairs next to the bridge, without thinking. He couldn’t even breathe; his heart racing in anticipation. And there, in the shadows, Doyoung was crept in a the corner, shivering.

“Doyoung!” Yuta cried.

The boy looked up. In the dim light Yuta thought that he saw happiness in his eyes, as he was glad to see him. As he was actually been waiting for him.

“What are you doing here? Let me be! You are finally free of me,” Doyoung said, getting up, ready to flee again.

Yuta grabbed him from the arm and pulled him close to him, wrapping his arms around him, making sure that he wouldn’t escape him again.

“You idiot! Why did you do that?”

“I’m just a freeloader, wasn’t that the term? A burden to you. I can’t ruin your life,” Doyoung said, his voice muffled by tears.

“Who said that? You didn’t ruin it. You made it better.”

“I did?”

“Of course you did, you silly,” Yuta said and then, with a hasty breath, he added, “I love you.”

Doyoung’s body went limp. For a moment, Yuta imagined that he would pull away and run. But he soon started laughing, he’s body shaking against his, feeling Yuta with all the happiness in the world.

“That took you a while,” he said.

Yuta released his tight embrace, just enough to create the necessary space to bring Doyoung’s face to his and kiss him. The boy responded, hungrily tasting his lips.

“Are you going to buy us udon for breakfast?” Doyoung asked, as they walked back home, holding hands tightly.

“No udon restaurant is open at this time!” Yuta complained.

“You realize I had a really tough night, right?”

“And whose fault was it?”

“You can’t start pointing fingers now. You said you love me and you can’t take that back.”

Yuta knew that Doyoung was going to keep using that excuse a lot. But he still added, “I will never take that back.” Because the smile that Doyoung gave him at that moment was the smile of a god. His god.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!!  
> Sorry for any mistakes and the rushed ending TT.TT  
> (btw most of the myths are made up)


End file.
